Growing up
by HellomynameisGLC
Summary: Two years after "Still Moving" took place. Jake and Grace are 18 and getting ready for college, Shane and Bridgit are 16 but are facing troubles with their parents being famous, and the two little twins, Zaidan and Isabella, are four and cuter then ever. Watch this family grow closer together as they grow up. :)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 Growing up.

Hi guys! So I'm back with the last story of the series, "The Next Chapter of Their Lives." If you haven't read the first four stories of the series, go and check it out! So is is the last story :(. Two years after "Still Moving" took place. Jake and Grace are 18 and getting ready for college, Shane and Bridgit are 16 but are facing troubles with their parents being famous, and the two little twins, Zaidan and Isabella, are four and cuter then ever.

So I hope you check this story out! I had about 1,800 views on "Still Moving" so let's get some great reviews and reads on "Growing up" the last story of the series :(

Anyway! Here are the ages:

Teddy and Spencer: 36

Grace and Jake: 18

Bridgit and Shane: 16

Zaidan and Isabella: 4

This story is set in Beverly Hills, California

"Mom! Dad! Omigosh!" Grace said running into the room where her parents sat writing music.

"What is it Grace, you know we're busy." Spencer replied

"My-my acceptance letter came!" She beamed.

"Well, open it already!" Teddy replied excited. Grace peeled the seal to the letter open and took it out.

"Now, if I don't get it, please don't be mad at me." She started.

"How could we be mad at you!" Teddy exclaimed.

"We are proud of you no matter what." Spencer added.

"Okay." She took a deep breath and unfolded the letter but quickly refolded it. "Mom I can't do it! You open it."

"Alrighty." Teddy took the letter from her daughter and stared at the letters on the paper, "YALE" Teddy always wanted to go to Yale but she was blessed with an amazing opportunity at BIPA. She unfolded the paper and stared at the printed letters.

"You got in." Teddy smiled.

"What." Grace stated.

"YOU GOT IN!" Teddy got up and hugged her daughter. The three of them yelled and screamed together as the hugged.

"Oh my Gosh!" Grace said holding her head with her two hands. "I can't believe it!"

"Congratulations honey!" Teddy yelled.

"I'm so proud of you." Spencer smiled.

Jake came in the room after eavesdropping and picked up his sister from behind. "Congrats sis! Hopefully I got in too!" He smiled.

Grace turned around and hugged her twin brother. "Me too!" She then pulled him close and whispered in his ear, "Yours is in the mail."

"Thanks." He smiled. "Mom, Dad, I'll be right back." He walked out the door and jogged over to the mailbox and pulled out his acceptance letter to Yale. He then quickly rushed back in the house.

"Heh...Mom, Dad, mine came too." He handed it to them and nervously watched them open it. He never really got all A's but he was more a B- and C student. He grew more anxious as Teddy began to read.

"Uh, Jake honey?" She paused. "You didn't get in." She said looking up.

Jake was secretly happy in the inside because he was forced by his sister to go to this school. "Oh, really? That's okay." He said hanging his head down.

"Wow your taking this better then I thought you would." Spencer said patting him on the shoulder. "Why is That son?"

He paused, "You know I have always wanted to play basketball or football in College. Yale isn't exactly a D1 school, I won't get noticed by the scouts."

"So where exactly do you wanna go." Teddy said sitting back down.

"Ucon."

"Well that's a good school." Spencer said.

"Moooooom!" Bridgit yelled from outside. "Can you come here pleeeeeeaaaaase!"

Teddy sighed and walked onto the porch. "What's the matter honey?" Teddy started. Bridgit pointed to her Calculus book and then looked at her mom. "Having trouble?"

Ever since Bridgit has started high school, she has struggled with all the Maths. So Teddy would help her everyday as hey sat on the porch with two glasses of lemonade in front of them.

"See, I got the lemonade." Bridgit smiled.

"Yeah, I see that honey. Grace got into Yale by the way."

"Oh, that's great for her." Bridgit said putting her head in the books and studying. "So, let's get back into this." She trailed off.

"Are you okay, honey?" Teddy broke in.

"Yeah, I'm just going to miss Grace." She said looking up and letting a tear slip from her eye.

"Hey it will be okay honey, I'm still here." Teddy smiled. The two hugged and got back to their learning.

 **Hope you guys liked the first chapter to "Growing up"! Stay tuned for more and I can't wait to here what you think! What would you like to happen?**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Growing up.

Jacob walked into his "Hangout" treehouse with his younger brother Shane following. They both took seats in the bean bags that sat in the room. Jacob handed his brother a soda from his mini fridge and sat down with him.

"I don't know what to do Shane, I'm just not smart enough for college." He said taking a sip of his soda.

"Well, I think you are. I mean look at this place!" Shane said amazed. Jacob had all of his handmade surfboards hanging from the walls of his hangout room. "What does this one even do?" Shane said, referring to the pink and blue surfboard on the table.

"Oh!" Jake said, rushing over to it. "This is a surfboard I designed that has the ability to surf without waves!" He smiled excitedly.

"Righteous!"

"I'm still working out a few bugs, but it should be ready for the big surf night party in August." Jacob said. "But you see, I still have nothing. All I'm good at are these surfboards. Look at Grace, she got accepted into Yale and my girlfriend, Samantha, she got into Harvard. I'm just not smart enough to join them.

"Yeah you are. Maybe the math and "sciency" schools aren't for you. Your an amazing engineer. Try BU."

Boston university. Jacob has dreamed of being on their football team since he was his brother Zaidan's age. "You know what Shane? You're right. I'll apply today." He smiled.

/

"Everyone listen up!" Jacob said clasping his hands together at the dinner table that evening. "I've applied to Boston University."

"Awesome Jacob!" Grace and Bridgit said giving their brother a high five.

"That's a great school." Teddy said taking a bite of her spaghetti. "I'm trying to think of any of my siblings that went there"

"They have a great football team too, son" Spencer leaned over to Teddy, "I think Toby goes there now."

"Oh Right!" Teddy's fork clattered onto her plate. "That's a wonderful choice Jacob! Uncle Toby is there so he can guide you around. Even if he's a 20-year-old Sophomore."

That night after everyone went to bed Spencer and Teddy sat on the couch cuddling with each other.

"So you know I have to go away next week." Spencer started.

"Don't remind me." She pouted. "Your leaving me with 4 teenagers and two toddlers"

"Yeah, anyway. It's been a while since you know." He smirked.

"Oh I don't know Spencer, what do you want?" She played along. Spencer picked her up and brought her over to the wall and pinned her down.

"You know what I want." He said in between kissing her. "You...know...exactly...what...I want."

Spencer picked Teddy up and she giggled. "Spencer! Aren't we a little old for this?" Teddy laughed.

"Never Teddy. We get younger every day." He brought her into their bedroom and threw her on the bed removing her shirt and removing his shirt. They kissed and prepared themselves before Spencer made his entrance.

"Spence, condom."

/

After Spencer's and Teddy's night, they fell asleep, under the covers, in each other's arms. At about 1:10 am their door opened.

"Mommy?" Isabella said, coming into their room.

Teddy slowly lifted her eyes and sat up. "Yeah honey? It's a little early to get up."

"I had a bad dream, can I sleep with you?" She said in a cute voice. Teddy almost said yes, but realized she and Spencer were both naked.

"Um, honey, can you go turn off the light to your room and then come in." Teddy said, with quick thinking.

"Okay!"

"Spencer, get up!"

"Gosh, Teddy. It's like 2 in the morning." He said falling back asleep.

"Issy had a bad dream and she wants to sleep with us but we're naked! Get some clothes on!" Teddy and Spencer sprang up and put on some clothes. Teddy ended up in Spencer's old shirt and black leggings and Spencer had on a Teddy's shirt, that was way too small, and his shorts. They dove into the bed just when their daughter opened the door.

"Mama, I'm here." She said getting into the middle of the bed.

"Okay, goodnight sweetie." Teddy smiled. When isabella closed her eyes Teddy reached over to Spencer and high-fived him.

"A+ parenting."

So I got this funny idea at the end from my friend RobertaMarie. Go check out her stories, especially her latest one. Olivia asked how many chapters there were going to be, I usually just go with the flow but there could probably be 20, maybe more. Anyway, please review, follow, favorite, and have a good week :)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Growing up

"Daddy!" Zaidan yelled running over to his father after he came home from a business trip, filming a movie.

"There's my boy!" Spencer said picking up his son. "Did you miss me?"

Zaidan nodded his head "yes" and asked, "Daddy, we play ball?" He said holding up a baseball.

Spencer hesitated and put his son down and grabbed his catching glove. "Okay son, let's see if you've gotten better."

"I can do it daddy!" Zaidan took a swing to the ball and it flew over Spencer's head.

"Ah, Zai, I think you're getting good enough to join he big kids next year!" Spencer smiled.

Zaidan gave him a grin as his loose tooth began to fall out of place. "Yay!"

The boys continued to throw the ball and hit it as they normally would for 10 minutes until Teddy came outside and saw that Spencer was back.

"Spencer!" Teddy said running over to her husband. "I'm so glad your home!" She said kissing him.

"I missed you Teds." He smiled. "I'm almost done with Zai, I'll come in, in a bout 5."

"Okay." Teddy went inside and began to make lunch for her family. She took out a couple of hotdogs and buns and got the grill going. She put them on and waited five minutes before flipping them and adding the buns to the grill. After they were done, she put them on a platter and put them in the middle of their family picnic table with the condiments and the veggies.

"All done guys!" Teddy said calling upstairs. Luckily, she didn't have to go up and get her kids because the windows were open and hopefully Grace heard.

Zaidan came running in with is Father and sat down at his normal spot. "Mama, daddy said I might be able to play with the big kids next year!" He said smiling.

"Oh, that's great honey!" Teddy said sitting down, "I think you'll be awesome."

"I wanna do something like Zai too, Mama." Isabella stated.

"Well what do you like, honey?" Teddy asked.

"Dancing!" She smiled.

"Haha, just like her dad. Your mom here has two left feet." Spencer laughed.

Isabella looked down at her feet, from what she has been told, you have a right and a left foot. She looked up amazed. "Mommy's special." She said giggling.

"That's right mommy is." Teddy said hugging her daughter. "I think we can make dance happen."

"Yay!" She smiled just like her brother.

/

"Dad, can I go to a party?" Bridgit asked her busy father.

"No. Er- I mean-go ask your mother." Spencer said.

"Always." She said shaking her head and going to her mothers work room. "Mom, can I go to a party tonight at 9?" She added the tonight for her mother because she is softer and easier then her dad.

"No." Teddy started, "you have to get ready for the big premier tomorrow anyway."

"You let Jake and Grace do it!" She argued. "And why would I have to get ready for a stupid premier a night before!

"Because there adults and we have to drive a couple hours and I know you take long getting ready."

"Ugh!" She stormed out of the room, "I hate having Famous parents!"

/

That evening, Bridgit went down the stairs and said goodnight to her parents who were holding hands and watching TV happily.

"Night mom, dad." She said.

"Bridg, it's like 7." Spencer started.

"Yeah, I know. I have a really bad headache anyway so I'm not feeling to great." She said, rubbing her forehead.

"Oh, honey. Let me see if your warm." Teddy said rushing to her daughter.

"Bridgit coughed, "No, no, no. Mom it-" she coughed again. "It might be contagious." She started going up the stairs, "Night." She ran up the stairs and flopped on her bed and waited for 9 PM to flash on her clock.

Teddy walked upstairs to check on her daughter. She opened the door and found Bridgit sleeping peacefully in her bed. "Well, maybe she really is sick." Teddy thought. She quietly shut the door and walked to her youngest daughters room.

"Hi honey! It's time to get ready for bed." Teddy said, happily. "Are you going to pick up your toys?"

"No mommy!" She yelled and continued to play.

Teddy played Barbies with her daughter for a couple minutes and picked her up. She brought her over to the sink and helped her brush her teeth. She put her on her pajamas and tucked her into bed. Teddy gave her youngest a kiss and her head and made her way to the door.

"Mommy?" She asked, "Can you tell me a story?" Teddy walked back to her bed.

"Well, what do you want to hear?" Teddy asked.

"You and Daddy's first date!" She smiled.

Teddy laughed at the thought of their first date. "Our first date was a crazy one. I thought Daddy wasn't going to like me after that date!"

"What happened!"

"Well, I wanted to have a date with daddy but I had to babysit your Auntie Charlie. So I decided that I could do both, but the didn't turn out so well." Teddy laughed as her daughter listened earnestly.

"So, I invited Daddy over anyway and we were having a "study date" and we almost kissed but each time one of my brothers interrupted us." Teddy said, laughing again.

"Ew, Mommy, daddy kissy kissy." Isabella said holding her eyes.

"Haha, we didn't get to kiss yet though. So, anyways, My daddy, which is your Grandpa, was holding Auntie Charlie and he slipped on a rubber ducks and fell down the stairs."

Isabella gasped, "What happened to Auntie Char!"

"Your a fast thinker, sweetie," Teddy said smiling. "Auntie Charlie was perfectly fine but Grandpa had to go to the doctors because he had a boo boo on his bum."

"Haha!" Isabella laughed out loud and erupted into cute giggles. "What happened next?"

"Well Daddy kinda left after Grandpa came home because Grandpa scared him a bit." Teddy said holding in the laugh, "He told me, 'Nice meeting you son.' And he told your daddy, 'goodnight sweetheart."

"He mixed-ed you guys's up!" She laughed, "Thank you for the story mama."

"Your welcome sweetie," Teddy kissed her daughter on the head. "Goodnight, I love you."

 **Hey guys, sorry it's been so long...I guess I wasn't motivated much and my reviews are from mostly the same two people, I LOVE YOU TWO! Anywho, this chapter is for you, otherwise, I'm just done...well, review, follow, and favorite. Thanks!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 Growing up

IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE!

That night, after everyone went to bed, Bridgit left her room and exited from the front door trying not to wake her parents. It was 10 pm and she was on her way to the party of her life. Her crush, Jordan, was having a night pool party and she was actually invited for once. She walked down two streets, took three right turns, and one left turn, she knew her way to his house with her eyes closed.

She made her way to the back of the house and was greeted by a bunch of her friends.

"Hi Bridgit!"

"Hiya Bib!"

"What's up, Bridg?"

Bridgit greeted them all and made her way over to the punch and snacks table. As she was getting her punch, she felt a light tap on her shoulder.

"Hey, Bridgit," Jordan started, "thanks for coming to my party." He smiled.

"Oh, yeah, totally. Nice place you have." Bridgit immediately regretted saying that, as she would with talking to any of her crushes, but kept a small smile on her face.

"Oh, thanks." He chuckled. "Do you want some punch?"

"Sure." He poured her a cup of punch and sat down on the grass with her. They talked for what felt like hours, but soon enough, it was over.

"Um, Bridgit? Is it?" Tanya, aka the schools most popular girl said stepping over the two on the grass.

"Hi, Tanya." Bridgit sighed.

"What, um, are you doing with my BOYFRIEND?" She asked in a sassy voice.

"Oh, I didn't even know you two were a thing. I'll just leave." Bridgit said getting up, but Jordan pulled her down.

"Tanya, you and I aren't even dating anymore. Haven't you gotten that through your thick head? We broke up like three months ago!" He exclaimed. "And, I didn't even invite you to this party!"

"Well, I have my sources. Why DIDN'T you invite me?"

"Your my freaking Ex-Girlfriend. Get out!" He said shoving her.

The teenagers that were at the party started to take notice of the situation and started chanting, "Get out! Get out!"

Soon enough, one of the neighbors called the cops and sirens filled the air as students tried to rush to their homes. Bridgit got lost in all the mix but managed to go up the couple streets that got her home. She opened the door quietly and saw her angry parents on the couch.

"Uh, hey, Mom, Dad." She stuttered, "what are you guys doing up still?"

"Well, we have a better question." Teddy started, "what are YOU doing up?" She said with her hands on her hips. "Wait, don't answer. I already know. You went to the party we told you not to go to and you got in trouble."

"Mom this is a misunderstanding. I didn't get in trouble."

"Well your going to be in trouble now." Spencer said. "First off, your grounded for two weeks, no electronics, and no going out."

"What!"

"And second, do you know how much trouble you could have got us in. Just see this on the magazine headlines, 'Teddy And Spencer Walsh's daughter, in jail for crashing a party with her friends."

"But we didn't crash it! And the police came but no one got in trouble." She explained.

"Well how's this?" Spencer said turning on the TV to late night news and saw Jordan being carried away in a police car.

"Jordan!?" Bridgit yelled. "He didn't even do anything!"

"Well, that's your word against theirs. Go up to your room Bridgit. And no premier tomorrow."

"Who cares about the premier? I hate having famous parents anyway." Bridgit ran to her room, threw herself on her bed and cried to sleep.

 **So guys I'm really sad, Shidgit is over and I'm just done. So put your comments on that. ANYWAY! I hope you have all had an amazing week! I'm heading to Cali this week! Wooooo!**

 **ALSO: if you guys want to be in this story I can add you to it! SO put your name, relation to the character, background info, and what you want to happen with your character and my characters! Thanks and Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 Growing up

"Spencer?" Teddy asked while lying wide awake in bed.

"What, Teddy? It's like 5 in the morning." He answered, groggily.

"Exactly, I think we should skip the premier today and spend time as a family." Teddy suggested.

"What!" Spencer said, fully awake.

"What Bridgit said last night...it really made me mad at myself."

"But why treat Bridgit if she went to a party we clearly told her to stay away from." Spencer said, now facing Teddy, as he moved a piece of hair from her face.

"I don't know. I feel like we aren't loving them enough."

"Alright." Spencer said, "where do you wanna go?"

"I don't know, how about we ask the kids." Teddy answered.

"Yeah, okay." Spencer said turning over on his side. "I'm going back to bed."

/

A couple hours later everyone but Bridgit was sitting downstairs eating breakfast. Teddy was passing out pancakes, throwing them on the plates because she was slightly annoyed with her daughter.

"Grace can you please get Bridgit. We have an announcement." Teddy asked.

"Sure mom."

"Boy, I hope your not pregnant again mom. Whenever you are you start with those words." Jake laughed.

"I'll ensure you, I am not pregnant and I won't be anytime soon. Probably never again." She said, chuckling.

"Yeah I'm done with babies. Jake was the worst by far." Spencer teased.

"Hey!"

"Who was your best baby mom?" Shane asked.

Teddy hesitated, "probably Isa. She was an angel." She said rubbing her daughters hair. Bridgit came down the stairs in a messy bun, joggers, and a cami, and sat down at the table not saying a word.

"Hi Bibby!" Isabella said loudly.

She tickled her stomach and made her way over to get a plate and some fruit, she made a waffle and tried to make her exit to her room.

"Eh, eh, eh." Teddy said wagging her finger, "your eating breakfast with us because we have an announcement.

"I hope your not pregnant." Bridgit said quietly.

"Why does everyone think that!" Teddy exaggerated. "No, I'm NOT pregnant. Your father and I were just wondering what you wanted to do today."

"We're not going to the premier." Spencer started.

"Really!" Bridgit said excitedly, she then sunk lower in her seat and said in a low voice, "oh, I mean, that's cool."

Teddy laughed as she put some blueberries on Zaidans plate, "you guys wanna head to the beach for the day and then go to the Carnival?"

"Or we can just forget the beach and go to the Carnival only." Jake said.

"Yeah I like that better, more rides." Shane agreed.

"Alright, then just the carnival. So, after breakfast everyone go get ready and then we can head to Santa Monica." The family chatted for a couple more minutes until they all made their exits to their rooms.

"Spencer," Teddy said throwing an tank top on, "did you see Bib? She was so happy that we aren't going to the premier." She laughed.

"Yeah" Spencer pulled out two shirts, "which one?"

Teddy looked at the one with stripes that was blue, white, and purple and it had an amazing fade. And the other one was a black shirt with a white pocket and a white v-neck. "I like the stripy one, you look hot in it." She smiled while kissing him in the lips.

"Well you better wear something tight too." He said giving a sexy smile.

"We'll see, I'm old now Spencer. I don't look good in tight clothes. My body is just done after six kids."

"Sure it is, beautiful." Spencer said sarcastically, "you are probably the hottest 36 year old out there."

"Whatever!" She said running to the bathroom to do her makeup.

/

Soon, the family was piled in the car and ready to go. Spencer and Teddy sat in the front, Zaidan, Isabella, and Bridgit sat in the middle and Jacob, Shane, and Grace sat in the back.

"You finally got a big enough car dad, we've been squeezing in for so long." Jake trailed off.

"Well you'll be in college soon, so I can finally get the car I really wanted and not this Van." Spencer said backing out of his gated home. They made it over to the Santa Monica Pier in less then 40 minutes and walked to The front gates, paid and walked to the first ride.

"Oh My Gosh!" A girl said running over to Teddy, "your Teddy Walsh! OMG I love you!" She said freaking out. "May I have a picture?"

"Of course!" Teddy smiled as the girls Mom took a picture of them.

"Thank you so much!" She smiled.

"Your welcome. I lov-" Teddy was cut off.

"Mom can I- Amanda?" Grace said walking over to the girl that took a picture with her mom. ( **GuitarMusicGeek FOLLOW HER! This is her character that she suggested for the story).**

"Oh My Goshhh! Gracie!" Amanda said running up to her longtime friend from 5th grade.

"Gosh, how are you? Omg I can't believe it's you!" Grace said hugging her.

"Amazing! After my move to Texas in 5th I thought I would never see you again!" She yelled.

"OMG did you move back here?"

"No, girl. I'm heading to Yale. I'm just here hanging with my grandma before I head to Yale."

"OMG I'm going to Yale!" Grace said.

"No! No you're not!" Amanda yelled smiling.

"Gawd, I am!" They hugged again, traded numbers and made their way back with the rest of the family. They had the time of their lives at the Pier, going up and down coasters and spinning in teacups, until Spencer shared some news.

"So, um, guys?" Spencer said as the family was walking to the car.

"Yeah Babe?" Teddy said holding his hand.

"So um, I haven't been tour for a while, you know." He said facing the rest of the family. "So um, I'm going to be on tour for the rest of the summer and a little bit of the fall."

"Okay," Teddy said processing it. "Okay. Well, let's talk later." She smiled. "Lets just enjoy the rest of this day and talk tomorrow. Okay guys?" The walked to the ice cream place and enjoyed the rest of their day talking and having a little ice cream fight.

 **Hey Guys! So follow GuitarMusicGeek! She's Amanda and she may appear in this story again when Grace heads to Yale. So I hoped you liked it! California was a blast! I had so much fun at Disneyland. SO, review and thanks for everything guys!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 growing up

"So, what's this tour talk?" Teddy said taking off her shirt after a long day at Santa Monica. "And why didn't you talk to me first?"

"Well Teds," Spencer said laying on his bed with his shirt off, Teddy came over, tracing his abs with her fingers as he spoke, "I wanted to tell you first but My Manager, Mike, called me up while I was in the bathroom. He was real mad about us not being at the premier and then he told me I had to go on tour for three months." He grunted and continued, "I really Don't wanna go but, you know? It's my job."

"Yeah," Teddy sighed, "I just will really miss you..."

"Yeah, well. You have me for, uh." He covered his mouth and coughed out, "3 days."

"What?" Teddy asked.

"3 days." He said rubbing his throat."You know, I think I'm catching a cold, I'll be right back." Before he could make his exit Teddy grabbed his arm and pulled him back on the bed.

"Three days! Are you serious Spence? How could he have just told you if you only have a three day notice?" She exclaimed.

"Well I had a 3 month notice but.-" he covered his mouth, "I've said too much."

"Spencer Walsh! Are you serious. Why didn't you tell me? You just had to wait until the kids first fun day out in a while."

"Well, Teds, I'm sorry. It wasn't confirmed until today."

"Unbelievable." She said shaking her head. "Well have fun on your tour Spence. I'm sure your fans had more of a notice then I did!"

"Wait! Teddy!" Spencer sighed as she ran out of the door into their front yard garden. Spencer sighed and made his way down stairs and out the door. "Teddy I'm sorry." He said taking a seat next to her. "I should have told you.

"Yeah, you should have." She said, pouting.

"I'm sorry. Maybe you could forgive me so we can have an awesome last three days together?" He said, smiling.

A grin spread across Teddy's face. "Okay, but I'm still mad at you." They held hands, walked into the house and fell fast a sleep in each other's arms.

The next day was Sunday and Teddy's parents were flying out to California for two days. Teddy was really excited to see them at first but after the news from Spencer, she was disappointed that they won't get to spend more time together.

The doorbell rang and Teddy went to the door to meet her, now 58 year old parents. "Hi mom!" Teddy said embracing her mom in a hug.

"Hi Teddy!" Amy said hugging her back. "How's everything?"

"Well, good." She sighed. "Things could be better but we're okay."

"What's going on?" Amy asked putting a comforting shoulder on Teddy.

"It's nothing mom, I'll tell you later." She said walking to her dad and hugging him.

"Gampy, Grammy!" The youngest twins said running to their grandparents.

"Oh my, look how you've grown!" Amy said picking up Isabella. The family sat on the couch while Teddy brought refreshments over.

"So how was your flight?" Spencer asked.

"It was horrible!" Amy exclaimed. "Spencer, I bought my tickets two weeks in advance and when we got to the airport, the lady was like, This plane is full, your too late. So eventually we finally got in but there was a storm over the Rockies so there was a lot of turbulence."

"That's awful." Teddy said coming in and handing her dad a donut.

"Thanks for the donut Teddy."

"Your still the same ole dad" she laughed.

"So where are the older ones?" Amy asked.

"Shane and Bridgit are out with friends for the day and Grace and Jake should me down soon."

"Did I hear someone say my name?" Jake said, being the outgoing twin.

"Hey! Jacob, how are you?" Bob said hugging his oldest grandson.

"Well I'm doing great now! I got accepted into UCon!" He exclaimed. The house erupted with cheers as Jake was receiving 'Good jobs' and pats on the back.

"And Grace we heard you made it into Yale, congrats on that." Amy smiled. She handed them both two checks for $100 and a DVD.

"Thanks Gram, but what's this DVD?" They asked.

"The singing-dancing Duncan's!" Amy yelled dramatically.

"What..."

"Oh no mom." Teddy started.

"Quiet Teddy!" She exclaimed. "We Duncan's made this dance and it showcases some of my moves." She said flipping her hair as she popped the DVD in. On the screen appeared a young Amy Duncan and her young family.

"That was 20 years ago." Teddy said "where did Time go." She sighed as she wrapped her arms around her daughter. "Just a warning, this is pretty scary."

Amy stared to dance as she sang, "We're the singin' dancin' Duncans quite a happy bunch we will always work together breakfast, din and lunch you will always see us smiling evening, noon and morn we all start our day the very same way when Charlie blows her horn."

"Wasn't I amazing?" Amy exclaimed. "The family Eh, but I WAS AMAZING!"

"So she hired a fake family to portray us so she could prove her boss that we actually had talent." Teddy started.

"And then we found out about the fake family and we haired a fake mom so she could be jealous." Bob continued.

"But I plan was soon foiled because she actually like having another mom."

"Why?" Grace asked.

"Cause she could change diapers." Teddy laughed. "I'm going to start lunch, Mom, wanna come?"

"Sure Teddy." Amy walked behind her daughter as they entered the kitchen. Teddy pushed the swinging doors open and sat at the island in the middle of their kitchen.

"So what's going on honey?" Amy started, "things aren't going too well?"

"I don't know." She replied sighing. "Spencer has to go in tour this summer but he didn't tell me even though he found out three months ago."

"When did he tell you?"

"Yesterday." Teddy said, getting up to make turkey sandwiches. She grabbed the bread, mayo, cheese, turkey, lettuce, and tomato and laid them on the counter. "I don't know mom, isn't it kinda rude to tell me this late after knowing for so long?"

"Yeah, honey it is. This happened with your father and I before."

"What happened?" Teddy asked now intrigued.

"He had to go to a bug convention, gross, and he didn't tell me till he started packing which was a day before."

"How old was I when this happened?" Teddy asked.

"Ah, maybe 3? No 4...No definitely 3." Amy said while putting mayo on the brown bread.

"Oh, well, how did it turn out?"

"He went, I was mad, he got 30 wasp stings, I laughed."

"Mom!"

"I'm only kidding. I mean, this happened but I didn't laugh. I helped him. No matter what it will turn out for he better honey." Amy said rubbing her back.

"Thanks momma."

 **BOOM! Done with chapter six! I started school on August 26th :( freshman year. Or as the seniors call it: "freshmeat year". Anyway, hope you liked this chapter!**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 growing up

"I'm gonna miss you Spencer." Teddy said on her tiptoes kissing him goodbye. "Have a blast on your tour. But don't forget me"

Spencer picked Teddy up and hugged her, "how could I ever forget the love of my life." He put her down, "I'll miss you too Teds." He gave each of his kids a hug a brought his suitcase to the door.

"Bye bye daddy." Isabella said, while blowing him to kisses. Spencer blew her a kiss back and walked out the door.

"Ill call you all when I get to Boston!" He yelled.

"Okay!" Teddy smiled. She and her family walked back to the family room and sat down. "Alright guys today is August 1st. Grace and Jake are heading to College in three weeks and the rest of you have school on September 2nd. So I was thinking, why not have a mini vacation without the little ones. Just me and you older guys."

"Where to?"

"And where will Isa and Zai stay?"

Teddy smiled again. "Already have this all planned out. Your grandparents want some time with them so they are going to go to Denver for two weeks while we do a little something."

"A little something like...?" Jake trailed.

"Like a Royal Caribbean cruise!" Teddy laughed.

"Yes!" All the kids yelled. "When are we going?"

"Tomorrow. So get packing!" The kids rushed upstairs and Teddy already had the little twins bags ready. Amy and Bob waited outside for their grandchildren.

Teddy walked outside holding their hands and kneeled down on one knee. "So, Mommy is going on a little vacation so you guys are gonna spend time with grandma and grandpa." Teddy smiled. Zaidan ran over to his grandparents and gave them high fives and giggles but Isabella stayed back with her mom.

"But I wanna be with you mommy." She said quietly.

"I do too but you have to spend time with your grandparents, you're gonna have so much fun."

"Okay, I love you mommy!" She said giving Teddy a hug.

"I love you too mommy!" Zaidan said hugging her.

"I love you too mommy." Jacob said picking his mother up.

"Jacob put me down now!" Teddy laughed. He put her down and she smacked him in the head.

"Owe, what was that for?" He laughed.

"Just go pack." Teddy said bye to her parents and ran upstairs to pack herself up. First she put her underwear, socks, and undergarments in her suitcase. Then she put various shirts and dresses and her bathing suit because it would be hot in the cruise. They would be going to Jamaica, Haiti, and the Bahamas and then fly back to California so the kids could get ready for school.

After a good nights rest, Teddy and her kids drove over to Santa Barbara and boarded their cruise.

"You know there are so many hot babes on this Cruise." Jacob told Shane while pointing at the girls he saw walk on.

"Ehem!" Samantha, Jakes long-time girlfriend said. Jacob wrapped his arm around her and kissed her on the cheek.

"I'm so glad you could come babe." He smiled.

"Oh sure!" She laughed while pushing him away and walking over to Grace. The family and Samantha walked over to their family suite and quickly found their rooms.

"Mom I'm going to the pool." Shane yelled.

"Shane, we just got here!"

"Yeah and I'm leaving! See you later!"

"Be back at 5! We have a dinner to attend!" Teddy yelled. All the other teenagers followed Shane and Teddy laid on her bed and passed out.

By the time she woke up, it was 4:30 and she only had thirty minutes to get ready for her dinner. She leaped out of bed and into the shower, grabbing her hair straightener, make-up, and her robe.

She took a hot shower and was out within 10 minutes because she was in such a rush. She applied her mascara, Blush, and eyeliner before leaving the bathroom and putting on her black strapless dress that was paired with a white sweater. She opened the door and found all the kids ready.

"I'm shocked you guys actually did it!" Teddy smiled.

"Just waiting on you mom." Jacob smiled back and grabbed his moms hand and led her out the door.

"Well you've been quite a gentleman Jacob. What gotten into you?"

I'm going into college mom," Jacob started, looking at his mom with his shoulder wrapped around her, "plus, I'm getting older and I can legally get married. I gotta start acting like a husband more then a teenager."

"I'm proud of you honey." Teddy said giving him a kiss. The family and Samantha walked to the dining room. They were immediately brought to their seats and started with a salad and rolls.

"I don't see the point of these bitter green leaves mom." Shane said.

"Yeah I don't either." Jacob agreed. The argued a little more, but ended up eating them and were served a piece of salmon and some rice.

"Now this is better." The boys said while digging in.

"Mom, you know I'm vegetarian." Bridgit sulked. "That poor fish, don't you know the agony it must have felt when it was being slaughtered?"

"Fish don't feel pain." Shane said.

"You may not see agony, but it's there." Bridgit argued back.

"I'll get you something later, Bib." Teddy finalized. They had some dessert listened to the speaker that night, that was talking about going on tours with music groups. Teddy only came because she wanted the opportunity to speak with a very famous executive. She didn't, however, get to speak with him, so she left up to her room with her kids and fell asleep. The next morning they woke up feeling horrible because all of their food had food poisoning.

"Why would someone poison us?" Jacob asked while holding Samantha's hair back as she threw up.

"Well, we're famous and people are haters so they want to kill us." Shane said.

Jacob had a shocked look on his face so Grace chimed in, "No Jacob, they don't like us so they just wanna make us sick so mom can't get the producers attention. But it's okay. It's all for a reason.

"True." Jake said in thought. Samantha washed her mouth out and whispered in his ear. "I guess that's good practice for if we ever have a kid together.

Jacob smiled and walked over to her, "we may be sick but what you just said made me way better!"

 **Hey! So sorry I didn't update last week. I was at school, and I made the varsity soccer team so I've been really busy. Anyway. Hope you stick with me! And review. I need some ideas for some new chapters, any thoughts? Also, something big is gonna happen soon so stay tuned! Thanks and BAI!**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 growing up

"It sucks that we had to end on vacation early." Bridgit said while walking off the deck. The cruise ended the trip early because there was a bomb threat and food poisoning affected everyone on the boat.

"At least we didn't die." Shane laughed. "And at least our poisoning is gone."

"We wouldn't have died, stupid." Bridgit said smacking his head. "We're fine. I just need a manicure." She said looking down at her dull nails.

"Already have it planned Bib! You me and Sam are going tomorrow at 11." Grace said, checking her phone to make sure she still had the appointment. The family walked to there car, got in and drove to the store.

"I just need to pick up some groceries." Teddy started, "I am completely bummed that our cruise was shortened by a week.

"I'm glad we got to spend one week on vacation though." Jacob said playing a game on his iPhone.

"And three of the days we were sick." Grace said, bluntly. "I really wanted to swim in the clear waters of Hati and snorkel in Jamaica."

"Like you said earlier, sis," Shane started, "everything happens for a reason."

The family nodded their heads and dropped Samantha at her house. The rest of them continued to the grocery store.

"What do you guys want for dinner today?" Teddy asked.

"Chicken tetrazzini." Grace said first.

"Chicken wings." Shane yelled.

"Spaghetti." Jake said.

"Ew," Bridgit augured. "How about tofu?"

"No, how about.." Teddy rubbed her chin as she drove, "how about homemade pizza?" She knew the kids always loved her pizza.

"Yeah!" They all yelled. The got out when Teddy parked the car and made there way inside wegmans.

"This is a huge store so Jacob and Shane go find the pizza sauce and cheese. And the girls and I will get the dough and toppings." They went there separate ways, finding what they needed. The girls took longer then the guys though because Teddy had to stop and take pictures with a couple fans.

"Mom can we go to the bathroom?" Grace and Bridgit asked.

"Sure, meet me at the car when your done." Teddy said as the girls placed the groceries they were holding into Teddy's hands. The boys also went to the bathroom, so Teddy got a cart to place the remaining groceries in.

As usual, Teddy would look at the magazines, and see what kind of rumors were going around about her while she was waiting in line. Usually, nothing strikes her, but this time, she saw a magazine that managed to take her breath away. On the front of the magazine was Spencer and another woman on top of each other in a bed, making out.

Teddy, disgusted, picked in up and read the headlines: "Spencer Walsh: making out with Lily Malony, we even think they had sex! Read in page 49 for more!"

Teddy felt a couple tears burn in her eyes as she flipped to page 49 and began to read.

Basically, it was saying that Spencer was going up to his hotel room and Lily was following him, he opened his door and she slipped in without him noticing, but with Spencer's bad luck, the door was left open and the cameras were able to sneak in. The article continues with Spencer noticing she was there and forces her to come with him to the bed. He takes off her clothing and they have sex. Teddy left her basket there and ran to the bathroom crying.

Besides that, the four teenagers were standing outside waiting for their mom. "Grace where the hell is mom?" Shane asked.

"I don't know," she said peering to see her." Jake come with me, let's go find her." Jacob and Grace walked into the store and looked for their mom. They walked through every aisle but couldn't find her.

"Maybe the bathroom?" Jake suggested.

"Yeah maybe." She replied, walking towards the bathroom. Jacob stopped dead in his tracks but Grace continued to walk."

"...Gra-Grace..." Jacob started, picking up a magazine.

"What Jacob!?" She said stopping, a little mad cause she wanted to keep going.

"Read this." Grace picked up the magazine, read it, and without saying a word walked to the bathroom and went to get her mom. A couple minutes later the two came out and walked to the car.

"Let's go, Jake."

 **Hi guys! What do ya think? I'm pretty excited for what's gonna happen next! I also got a review concerning the characters you sent me that you wanted to be in the story. All I can say is: I have a place and time for them in this story! So just be patient and your character is coming soon! Review and have an awesome week!**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 growing up

Teddy ran straight to her room after the kids and her arrived at home. Jacob and Grace went out back to the family tree together and Bridgit and Shane stood dumbfounded cause they didn't know what was wrong. They decided that whatever it was, they would leave their mom alone and go to there older siblings.

They sat down on the grassy patch next to the tree that their siblings were around. Jacob held his guitar, plucking at strings to calm him down.

"Jake, what's up?" Shane finally asked his brother. Jacob looked up, and then look down at his guitar again, plucking a tune that Grace began to hum.

"Gracie?" Bridgit asked. Grace looked up, wanted to tell her sister, but her twin put his strong hands on her, not wanting her to say a word. Cause if she said it, then it was true and he didn't want it to be true.

"I'll, I'll tell them." Grace said quietly as she began to tell them the upsetting story that happened that day.

"So I put down the magazine. And, and left." She said finishing the story. "I don't know why dad is such a freaking idiot." She said putting her head in her hands. Shane put a comforting hand on her and rubbed her back. Jacob leaned up against the tree and picked up his phone and put on a song and played to it, softly.

"So what's gonna happen next?" The younger twins asked.

"I'm to really sure." Grace said looking at Jake. "But this won't stop us from going to college.

"But I can't handle this alone!" Bridgit said with tears in her eyes.

"Bridgit, listen. Your so low on yourself. You have whatever it takes to get you through This." The siblings hugged and stood up, walking over to their garage band.

Shane took his place at the drums, Bridgit at the keyboard, Jacob on his guitar, and lastly, Grace walked up to the microphone. They played a couple of songs they wrote and then Grace placed some music she wrote in front of them. After a couple of minutes of studying it Shane spoke up.

"This is just the music." Shane started. "Where are the words?"

"Still working on that. I saved this tune for if we would all be going through a tuff time, you know. So I guess, I want us to write it all together. If help us get our thoughts out." Grace said. They all sat down and started writing lyrics. They almost forgot about their father cheating on their mom and they started laughing when Shane began to put pencils up his nose, like when they with their first song.

*FLASHBACK*

"Grace, this is stupid." Thirteen year old Shane stated. "I could be winning for my school math team, but no, you have me here writing songs with you stupids." He pouted.

"Shane, the only reason your not playing is because you broke your hand cause you punched the chock board when your answer was wrong." Grace said.

"Weak." Jake said.

"Just be quiet and write, Gosh." Grace said as she took the pencil in her hand and began to write. "You know, can we just right the music to a song and then when we go through a hard time we can write the words."

"Sure, I don't care." Shane said getting up. "I play drums so I ain't writing anything."

"Yeah same," Jake said putting his guitar down. "Shane lets go play video games or something."

-END-

They finished writing and Shane went to the drums, "a 1, 2, 3."

"Trying hard to fight these tears" Grace sang.

"I'm crazy worried

Messing with my head this fear

I'm so sorry"

Jacob joined in, "You know you gotta get it out

I can't take it

That's what being friends about.

I, I wanna cry

I can't deny

Tonight I wanna up and hide

And get inside

It isn't right

I gotta live in my life

I know I, I know I

I know I gotta do it

I know I, I know I

I know I gotta do it

Gotta turn the world into your dance floor

Determinate, d-determinate

Push until you can't and then demand more

Determinate, d-determinate

You and me together, we can make it better

Gotta turn the world into your dance floor

Determinate, d-determinate

Hate to feel this way

And waste a day

I gotta get myself on stage

I shouldn't wait or be afraid

The chips will fall where they may

I know I, I know I

I know I gotta do it

I know I, I know I

I know I gotta do it"

They got up while Shane played the drums and did the determinate dance they just made up.

"Gotta turn the world into your dance floor

Determinate, d-determinate

Push until you can't and then demand more

Determinate, d-determinate

You and me together, we can make it better

Gotta turn the world into your dance floor

Determinate, d-determinate"

Shane, surprisingly got up and started to rap the next part,

Okay, It's Shane and I'm heaven-sent

Music like a veteran

Renegade, lemonade, use it in my medicine

Go ahead and try to name a band we ain't better than

Reason why the whole world's picking us instead of them

People need a breather 'cause they're feeling that adrenaline

Stop! Now hurry up and let us in. Knock!

'Cause we're coming to your house and

People keep on smiling like the lemons in their mouths

We're the real deal, you know how I feel

Why they're in it for a bill

I'm just in it for the thrill

Get down now I ain't playin' around

Get your feet up on the ground

And just make that sound like

Gotta turn the world into your dance floor

Determinate, d-determinate

Push until you can't and then demand more

Determinate, d-determinate

You and me together, we can make it better

Gotta turn the world into your dance floor

Determinate, d-determinate

Come on and, come on and

Come on and get it going

Come on and, come on and

Come on and get it going

On the dance floor

On the dance floor

D-D-Dance floor

Determinate"

"Awesome!" They all yelled when they finished. They completely forgot about their problems when they were in song but soon, reality slipped in once again as they heard their mom come down to the garage.

"Hey guys, I'm heading away for the weekend, I'm meeting with dad..." She hesitated, "it will all turn out but I don't want you guys to worry okay?"

"Okay."

"So I'll be back soon. I'm not sure when but I will. I love you guys." She smiled, sadly.

"Love you too mom."

 **Hey guys! Pretty bad chapter, I know. But I was rushing and I'm losing interest in this story cause I'm not getting many reviews and I have n new plans for this. So pleaseeeeeee tell me some ideas! I need them! Bye!**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 growing up

Teddy stepped into LAX international Airport. She rolled her purple bag behind her as she went to check in. After checking in she walked over to the security guards and they began to check people. After waiting in line for awhile, it was finally her turned. Teddy sighed she put her carry-on bag and walking through the metal detector. As usual it didn't go off, so she continued her way to her gate.

"Flight A departing from LA, California to Boston, Massachusetts is boarding now." The woman on the intercom said. Teddy grabbed her bag and went to the gate opening, that reminded her of when her family went to Palm Springs for Christmas.

"Gets me every time." She thought, with a smile across her face. She walked onto the plane and looked for row 32 in first class and sat down. She smiled as she got into I a comfortable position on the plan. A man came and sat down next to her.

"Hey I'm Brett." He said, giving a charming smile.

"I'm Teddy." She smiled, shaking his hand. "Nice to meet you."

"So why are you heading to Boston?" He asked her.

"Long story," Teddy said leaning back.

"Well I'm comfortable, " he said adjusting his seat, "and I got six hours to listen."

"Your sweet," Teddy said. "Well my husband cheated on me by having sex with another woman."

"What a jerk!"

"But he really isn't one!" Teddy said defending her husband. "He just slipped up and I need to hear the whole story from him. So, yeah, that's why I'm heading to Boston.

"Why was he in Boston?" Brett asked.

"Don't you know who I am? I'm Teddy Walsh and my husband is Spencer Walsh."

"Yeah, Teddy. I don't really keep up with people I just met." He said sarcastically.

"You don't know...you're sitting next to a famous person. I was actually pissed when you sat next to me cause I wanted to stretch, but you know? We don't always get our way. So-." Teddy ranted with Brett cutting her off.

"You're Famous?" Brett said, Starstruck.

"Yeah, can we get past that now?" Teddy said, Annoyed.

"Sorry, I'm just not usually the lucky type to, uh, you know, get seated next to a FAMOUS PERSON!"

"Well, as you can tell it's not that great. Partner cheating on me and all."

"Yeah, I'm sure you'll figure it out. I'll help you through it if you want." He said patting her on the back.

"We just met."

"Yeah but I know you like me so I think we'll be long term friends."

"You never know." Teddy said smiling, as she told the flight attendant what she wanted for a drink. "So what's your story, Brett?"

"I'm 35, I have never been married, and I'm a huge Red Socks fan." He said taking out his Red socks hat.

"Your like my brother, a huge fan." Teddy smiled. "And how have you never been married?"

Brett took advantage of the moment and smiled, "You think I'm good looking I see." He smirked.

Teddy's face went red and she looked down. "No! I mean your not bad. Like-ugh! Like your personality is great." She blushed even harder.

"Alright Teds, we'll leave it there." He smiled. They talked a little longer until their flight landed.

"Heres my number." Brett said giving Teddy a piece of paper. "Don't ignore me, I will find you." He smiled.

"Get a life Brett." Teddy laughed at him. He was only a stranger but now a life long friend.

"I'll call you so we can meet up in Boston." Teddy said.

"I'd like that." He smiled. They hugged one more time before Teddy walked out into the warm Boston air.

"I'm ready to face you Spencer."

 **Hey guys! Sorry it's been so long. I feel so bad. It's been two weeks! High school is crazy so I'm having trouble writing chapters. So ideas would help. REVIEW REVIEW! Love you all!**


	11. Chapter 11

Teddy walked to Comfort inn hotel to meet Spencer the next morning. Spencer didn't know she was coming but she figured out all of his room information so she could surprise him and see if he was doing anything. She walked to the elevator, pressed floor 4 and walked to room 332.

She hesitated for a moment before knocking on the door. She took a deep breath and after building up courage for a a couple minutes, knocked.

"Coming!" Spencer yelled, from the inside of the room. He looked through to little peep hole and saw Teddy standing there, waiting. "Oh crap." He said to himself. He grabbed his shirt and threw it on and slowly opened the door.

"Hey Teddy." He smiled, nervously.

"Can we talk?" She asked, annoyed.

"Uh. Sure. You have time now?" He asked.

"I have plenty of time." She replied, letting herself into the room. "This place is a mess Spencer." She said picking up clothes on the ground and putting them on the bed.

"Well, uh, you know, it's kinda hard cleaning up with all the shows I have and all." He said still scared.

"Or all the sex and other woman? Is that what the 'and all' stands for, Spencer?" She said fully facing him, her 5'5 height looking up to him standing 6'1.

"Teddy I can explain." He started, but she quickly cut him off.

"That's why I'm here, for you to explain." She sternly said, although with a slight hint of giving up.

Spencer scratched his head for a moment and brought her over to the black, leather couch. "So um, I'm sorry you had to find out through a magazine." He started.

She stayed silent.

"Uh," he rubbed his throat in the awkward air that filled the room.

"Just tell me the full story, Spencer." Teddy said, sadly.

"I don't know what's wrong with me, Teddy. I went to a party and I came back to the hotel."

"Were you drunk?"

"No! I wasn't drunk." He said defensively, "I had one or two drinks, but when I came back to the hotel, a girl named Allie followed me. And with my stupidity, I left the door slightly open and she walked in and took off her shirt making me wanna, you know."

"But if you truly loved me Spencer, then you would have said no and kicked her out of the room!" Teddy yelled with tears in her eyes.

"I do love you though Teddy." He said, helplessly.

"She better not be pregnant."

"Oh, shoot." Spencer said in his head, cause he didn't think of that.

"Did you wear a condom?"

"Uh..." He trailed of, "no."

"Spencer!" Teddy yelled standing up." She pushed him out of the way and ran out of the room, "call me when you know if she's pregnant or not." And she left. Spencer out his hands on his head and let out a groan.

"I'm screwed."

/

That evening, Teddy was alone in her hotel room with her stomach growling in hunger. "I need something to eat" she thought aloud.

She picked up her phone and looked up good eats in Boston. She settled at a local pizza joint and drove in her rental car to there. While waiting in the long Boston traffic, she pulled out her phone and saw a text from Brett.

"Busy tonight?" She smiled as she read it.

"Nope," she replied still smiling, "wanna get pizza?"

A minute later her phone dinged and she picked up her phone, "you know me best. Papas Boston Pizza Club?"

Teddy replied with a smiley face and wished she dressed better. For some weird reason, she wanted to impress him. She drove to the hotel and put in a cute dress and heels and went on her venture to the pizza place again.

This was gonna be a fun night.

/

Teddy exited the rental car and walked into Papas Boston Pizza Club. She looked around, and saw Brett standing in the corner smiling at her. She walked over to him and gave him a hug.

"Thought you stood me up Teddy," he chuckled, pulling out her chair and sitting down himself.

"I would never do that," she smiled, "even if I didn't like them."

"Well you're a kind person." He laughed.

"That...that I am," she glanced down at the menu, "Ohhh the stuffed pizza looks really good."

"Wanna split one?"

"Cool with me," she said taking a sip of her iced tea.

They sat in silence for a couple minutes just looking at each other's features. What immediately drew Brett to Teddy was her welcoming personality and her beautiful blond hair. Don't forget her gorgeous brown eyes, amazing smile, and awesome spirit. Gosh, Brett loved everything about her.

"So uh," Brett said rubbing his neck, "how did it go with your, _Husband._ " He said, roughing the last part.

"Awful," she sighed, "everything was going great until he said he didn't wear a condom."

"Awe, Teds, I'm so sorry." He said rubbing her hand, she quickly pulled away and took a bite of her pizza before he continued, "what are you gonna do if she is pregnant?"

"I don't know yet," she said, swallowing. "Maybe you should marry her." She laughed.

"Very funny, Teds. But I probably wouldn't be into her."

"Why is that?" She said holding in a laugh, "You've never seen her."

"I don't know, I haven't been into any one in a while so...it's hard to fall for someone," he said grabbing her hand, hard, "well someone like you."

She pulled her hand away when he let go, "I'm sorry Brett, but even if Spencer was unfaithful to me, I can't be unfaithful back to him. Especially with all my kids." She said picking up her take home pizza, "I should go." She grabbed her coat and purse and started to walk out.

"Wait, no, Teddy!" Brett yelled catching her at the door, "I'm sorry I let you on like that. You're just so beautiful." Teddy blushed and gave him a hug.

"Thank you Brett, but I think we should remain friends, until I figure out Spencer."

"Okay, you deserve time." He said standing up straighter, "have a nice ride back to the hotel, maybe I'll see you again."

"Thanks, and yeah I'm leaving tomorrow but we could definitely meet up again." She walked to the car and turned around, "bye Brett!"

Brett stood their smiling, knowing Teddy just might be his own world someday. Well, a man could dream.

Teddy, after spending eternity in Boston traffic finally made it back at 9pm. She couldn't wait any longer in Boston so she bought her plane ticket online and departed back to California at 11pm that night.

Flying over the country, Teddy could only think about her past day. Spencer and Brett. Two men that both caught Teddy off guard and made her think about her life. Spencer was with her since day one of telling him she was pregnant to now, the oldest of their kin to graduate. She just met Brett and he may be cute and funny and adorable but Spencer is her man, and she's not letting him go.

When she landed she shot a text to Spencer.

T: "Spencer r u coming home soon? I think we should talk."

She wait a couple minutes sitting on the empty bench and heard a ding.

S: "I'm about to hop on a plane right now, I cancelled my tour. Teds I miss you.

T "Imyt. Get on your plane, I'll wait for you.

S: "That's 6 hours though, waiting!"

T: "That's okay. I have a lot of thinking to do anyway :).

S: "Alright, I love you."

Teddy smiled and put her phone on he charging station to charge. Now just six hours left to think, oh joy.

 **Hello, hello. I know you're all probably very mad at me. I left this story halfway through my freshman year of high school because it was so hard balancing everything. I am on summer break now, going into my junior year of high school. It's crazy how I started the first book of this series almost 4 years ago! This update doesn't mean I'm back, but it's still a good chance if anyone is reading fanfiction now days lol. Oh yeah. The reason why I started this book again is because I was pretty bored today and I started looking myself up online (I know I'm weird) and I found my stories and I started to read them and I was hooked! I cannot believe I forgot the storyline to most of my stories and ended up shocking myself with a lot of the things I wrote! So, sorry to blab. Just needed to explain myself. Sorry if this may not be as good as it used to be. Still getting back in the writers flow. Hopefully someone will read this! And as I always used to say...REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


End file.
